Description: (Applicant's Description) Animal Health Resources serves FHCRC research by breeding and acquiring high quality animals, managing their humane and efficient care; minimizing the incidence of intercurrent disease and providing technical support services essential for animal experimentation. The facility has maintained continuous accreditation by the Association for Accreditation and Assessment of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) since 1979. All areas and programs are reviewed semiannually by an in-house Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) as required by Public Health Service (PHS) and United States Department of Agriculture (USDA). This application requests continued support continued support for an animal care program which provides service to over fifty FHCRC investigators.